


Treated Panic

by OriWrites



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Rhys, rhys has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites
Summary: rhys pulls jack away from an important meeting and then has a panic attack over it. jack helps.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Treated Panic

He rolled over once again in a vain attempt to get comfortable. A quiet growl escapes him when, once again, he fails to get comfy. His thoughts drift to Jack, and his stupid alpha knot, and his stupid attractive face. And his stupid ability to put a pup in him. And how he had left him, alone, to go to some stupid meeting. 

Well, he decides seeing as he can't get comfortable, he’d just have to make Jack come home faster. Picking up his Echo he calls the handsome alpha. Who picks up on the first ring. “Hey pumpkin, you know I’m in a meeting is everything okay?”

Rhys whines loudly. “Need you alpha. Can't get comfy need you home.”

Jack sighs on the other side of the screen, “Pumpkin I told you only to call for emergencies. Daddy’s busy with a meeting an-”

He cuts him off with another whine. “I don't caaaaaare just come home and take care of me. You’re the one who put this stupid baby in me anyway!”

Slowly Jack raises an eyebrow at him and presses his lips together in a displeased line. “Fine, I’ll be home soon.” theres danger in his voice though. Not that Rhys cares, as far as he was aware he’d gotten what he wanted.  _ And _ he knew Jack would never hurt him.

The line goes dead with a soft click and Rhys, slowly and carefully, gets up from the nest in need of a snack. Waddling into the kitchen he finds nothing that looks appetizing enough and pouts before sending Jack a text. “Will you pick up froyo on the way? Pretty please?” with a series of heart eye emojis after the text.

While waiting for an answer he shuffles around a bit before pouring himself a glass of juice to drink. He moves over to the couch to drink his juice and wait for Jack. A few minutes pass before his phone pings with a new message. “Kay.” thats all it said. Rhys frowns softly and bites his lower lip, dread pooling in his tummy. Maybe he should have leftJack alone, what if he was mad at him? What if he wanted to leave him because of this? People have left him for less. What about the pup growing inside him? Rhys’ mind spirals with his panic and he curls up small, pulling a thick blanket around him to hide.

Distantly he hears his phone ping a few times but its seems so far away. Unimportant to the dark clouds of panic stuffing his head. Making it feel full of cotton while making everything crystal clear through the lens of panic. Its a heady combination and makes everything feel overwhelming. 

The minutes pass sluggishly slow as he succumbs to his panic. Unable to think clear enough to fight it, despite his best efforts. His breathing comes in ragged gasps, unable to fill his lungs with enough oxygen. It makes him feel light headed. Tears spill from his mismatched eyes freely and he hiccups with a few sobs. 

He’s so lost to his panic he doesn't hear the door open, doesn’t hear Jack call for him or him curse when he sees the state Rhys is in.

“Pumpkin? Hey, Rhysie honey what happened?”

Rhys doesn't answer just sobs louder and babbles a jumble of whats supposed to be words. Theres a begging tone to it and Jack frowns realizing he was the cause of this. 

“Okay, okay come here kitten. My pretty Rhysie.” Slowly so as not to startle Rhys he lowers himself onto the couch next to him and pulls him into his lap. Rhys latches on instantly and clings to him tightly, still babbling brokenly. Jack isn’t able to make out much except “Don’t leave.” Guilt claws at Jacks heart and he nuzzles Rhys’ head softly. 

“Okay, okay im not leaving, im not leaving pumpkin. Would never leave you.” This seemingly does nothing to calm Rhys. 

At a loss for what to do Jack just keeps nuzzling Rhys, rubbing his back and talking softly to him about how he isn't going anywhere without him. 

About half an hour later Rhys is finally beginning to calm down. Sobs having ended and now he’s just down to sniffles and the occasional hiccup. He’s still clinging to Jack as tight as he can.”I-im so-sorry about that….”

Jack shushes him gently, “Its okay pumpkin, what happened? I know its something I did, I just need to know what so I don't do it again.”

Rhys sniffles again. “I- you just said “‘kay”’ like I wasn't important and I pulled you out of that important meeting for no reason and and and-”

Jack shushes him gently "and nothing rhysie, its okay. You needed me. Im sorry I made you feel like it wasn't important. It wont happen again ok?"

Rhys nods and snuggles into his chest sniffling. "Did you get froyo?"

Chuckling softly Jack nods "yeah I got froyo. You want vanilla, mango, or strawberry?"

"Hmmm. Mango."

Nodding Jack tucks Rhys into the corner of the couch and gets up to get the froyo. "Its a little melted pumpkin. Want me to stick it in the freezer for a little bit? I can make you an omelette or grilled cheese or something else while we wait."

Rhys hums softly while he thinks "uhm…." He pauses before smirking softly to himself and bites his lip. "Jaaack?" He waits for the response of yes pumpkin before speaking again. "Can i have some dessert?"

Jack pokes his head out of the kitchen looking confused. "The froyo has to freeze again pumpkin what do you mean?"

He pouts and looks over at Jack before purposefully baring his throat to him. "Jaaaack come fuck me?"

Growling softly Jack stalks over to lean over Rhys and kiss along his throat heatedly. "Here or the bedroom? Better hurry before I decide."

Rhys whines "Don't care just want you." Jack grins and starts stripping, telling Rhys to do the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might add a sex scene later might not. lemme know what you guys think.


End file.
